


Juno Is Always Fine [podfic]

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Juno Is Ben Theory, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: “Juno would have deserved you.” Juno murmured, something raw and aching in his voice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Juno Is Always Fine [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Juno Is Always Fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555706) by [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident). 



> Edit: I've replaced the cover art with a still version and am instead linking to an alternate cover!! Epilepsy warning: [link can be found here!!](https://the-interuniversal-geometer.tumblr.com/post/634625197718323200/juno-is-always-fine-juno-would-have-deserved)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/reeu5vvouszethj/juno_is_always_fine.mp3/file) [7.9 MB] [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y2swg4jvo3oc6wv/juno_is_always_fine.mp4/file) [7.2 MB]

You can either right click and save as a download or left click to play it in browser!

**Length** : 9:40


End file.
